Lindsay and Tyler
This article focuses on the Interactions between Lindsay and Tyler. Overview Tyler and Lindsay are the first couple in Total Drama History! The two have such a strong bond that nothing will ever break them apart. Even though Lindsay calls Tyler "Tyson", he does not mind this at all. Their relationship have been tested, a tonne in the game. As Lindsay sometimes does not particpate in the challenges. This made Tyler mad, and he even thought of voting her off before the Merge, but both make the merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Both Tyler and Lindsay were so happy to see each other, and immediately get into an alliance to the merge. Both are put in the same team which makes them stoked! Both are seen rooting for each other in the first challenge. Both hug each other when their team won the challenge and went off to the cabins. Volleybrawl Tyler was approached by Lindsay, Dawn, and Samey, and was asked to join with them in an alliance. Tyler just nods, and they all are happy. But later on in the episode their team lost, and both Tyler and Samey were in the Bottom 2. This upsets Lindsay as both are in her alliance and Tyler is her boyfriend. In the end Tyler was deemed safe, and Samey was sent home. This puzzles Lindsay as to why was Samey in the bottom 2 as well as Tyler? Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Lindsay asks why was both Samey and him in the bottom 2. Tyler was confused on why he was in the bottom 2, but he knew why Samey was in the bottom 2 and just told her he didn't know why Samey was as well. Both are seen rooting for each other to win a point for their team. When LeShawna was shot out of the Bow of Shame, Lindsay comforts Tyler. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Lindsay is still worried about Samey being eliminated, and that there is only now Tyler and Dawn in her alliance. She is also worried that Tyler might end up in the Bottom 2 again, which she really doesn't want to happen, as well as her and Dawn being in the Bottom 2. At the challenge, Chris was hosting and Chef was not anywhere to be seen. This makes Lindsay think that Chef is dead throughout the challenge. The other team though what would happen if they "killed" Lindsay, in which Tyler screamed "PROTECT LINDSAY'S FACE!" When Tyler was chosen to be the Killer for his team, Lindsay was so scared that she might die, that she said please don't kill me Tyler. In which Tyler explained to Lindsay the rules, and principles of the challenge. Lindsay replied saying that "Tyson" is a very nice person. Both Lindsay and Tyler were devastated when they learn they had lost the challenge. During the challenge, Tyler finally realizes that Dawn and Lindsay are to powerful together, and gets his alliance (excluding Lindsay) to vote out Dawn in the end. Lindsay was very shocked and became much more scared that she might be the next to go. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler shouted out to Chef thats its 4:00am, Lindsay walked out of the Girl side of the Cabin, with Gwen, Scarlett, and Heather. Lindsay asked whats the problem, and Tyler said that its 4:00am and its already challenge time. Chef then shouted out that they needed to run to the Chrissuem, both Lindsay and Tyler started to run. Tyler tripped over a rock, which then exploded and Tyler was shot in the distance. Lindsay was very worried and shouted out for Tyler. She then started running very fast towards where Tyler landed. She helped Tyler up, after Chef threw him off of him. When Chef threw Tyler in the Helicopter again. Lindsay ran into the Helicopter, and helped Tyler to his feet. Later in the challenge, when their team was shocked. Tyler straight away checked if Lindsay was okay, in which Lindsay replied with a "yes". When they found out that their team won the challenge, Lindsay and Tyler kissed in happiness. Before the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler and Lindsay are seen sitting at the Dock of Shame talking to each other about the game, and what they think the next challenge is going to be. They then kissed, and got up to go to the Elimination Ceremony. Both were very shocked to see Scott get eliminated, as both Lindsay and Tyler thought Scott was the opposite teams best player. Relay Feelings Speed Fast In this episode Lindsay did not compete in the challenge, for unknown reasons. While Tyler competes, and came second every time to Cameron. Who ultimately won the challenge in the end. Tyler gets his Alliance members to vote out Lindsay, just to warn her, that next time she needs to participate and contribute in the challenge. Scarlett, Heather, and Gwen voted for Lindsay, while Tyler, Noah, and Lindsay voted for Scarlett. Chef demanded a Tie Breaker in which Lindsay won, and Scarlett was sent home. Lindsay was super happy, and kissed Tyler at the Elimination Ceremony. Everyone stood gazing at the sight, saying that their relationship is the cutest they'd every seen. And that they are meant for each other. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Trivia *Lindsay and Tyler are the first ever couple in the whole entire show. *Ironically both are on the Screaming Ducks. *And both make the Merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. See also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Relationships